


And you remembered;

by MallowJum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Okay this is just a bit experimental, POV Second Person, Poetry, but i still hope that you'll like it, so i don't know if it's really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MallowJum/pseuds/MallowJum
Summary: You run, run, run.Your breath is quickening and your legs are tiring.You don't know how long you'll be running.





	And you remembered;

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing from my folder. It's honestly something I wouldn't normally write but I enjoy trying out new things. Criticism is REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciated.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

You hurry down the hallway

Why? Is something following you?

You don't bother to look back. You don't need to.

The hallway is long, you note

Too long, too long.

 

You run, run, run.

Your breath is quickening and your legs are tiring.

You don't know how long you'll be running.

 

You look to the side

A portrait of an ugly woman is looking back

You halt.

Her eyes were seemingly following your movements

 

You take a step forward

You wave at the ugly woman and she looks at your hand, carefully

You touch the portrait hesitantly, delicately

She smiles.

She smiles in a way that suggests that she hadn't done that in a while.

 

You feel strangely content

Seconds, Minutes or Hours elapsed

Or did they?

 

In the distance, you hear footsteps

Your hand jumps from the portrait as if it was burnt

Just before you chase off, you see the smiling woman asking you silently if you would come again

You don't answer.

 

You continue your run down the hallway

You don't bother to look back. You don't want to.

You'd be better off not seeing what's behind you, you tell yourself

 

Why?

 

You also tell yourself not to ask questions

and you don't.

 

You run, run, run.

You run longer than you thought you would but you don't complain.

Many people were proud that they were running for so long

but when you hear how long they've run?

You get tired.

 

Are you, you are supposed to run that long?

Just the thought of it drains you of more energy.

 

People hate it when you stop running.

They'll cry and scream and punch around them.

It was one of the driving factors for you to keep running.

But negative emotions only bring you that far and you know it.

 

You know it and you are right.

Because you just stopped running and you've started walking

Walking is mostly only for those who've run too long

 

And you? You've decided that you did just that.

You ran for way too long, ran, ran, ran even longer than you thought you would, ran longer than you wanted.

 

You see the end of the hallway.

The end of your hallway.

 

Behind you, the footsteps grow closer and closer.

Soon they'll be caught up.

You can't do anything else but reach the end, you tell yourself.

 

Your last steps were heavy and you close your eyes tightly.

Every muscle in your body relaxes

The footsteps; they become louder and louder

Almost ear deafening

 

You are almost excited.

 

The steps move slower and slower.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

 

And they stop. They've reached you.

You wait, wait, wait in anticipation.

You wait and-

 

 

 

You startle awake.

 

Your ears are ringing. They shot.

No, they didn't. It was a dream, of course.

 

You get up, your legs feeling heavy and your head feeling light.

 

Of course, it was just a dream.

 

You exit your room.

Again, you stand in the hallway.

But this time, this time you won't have to run

You think.

 

You drag your feet over the floor.

On the wall are photos, old, old photos

Memories you can't even remember making

 

Next to the photos is a portrait of an ugly woman.

She is ugly, you think

But something about her eyes is so pretty,

So captivating

 

She isn't smiling, you note

She won't smile, you conclude, no matter what you'll do

You leave her alone.

 

Your ears are ringing again. They shot, you remember.

Something tells you to turn back, to go to sleep.

Tomorrow will be different.

 

But you don't listen, you go on.

The hallway is short, too short you realize.

It should have gone on longer and longer,

But you know that it won't matter now anymore.

 

At the end of the short, short hallway you can see them.

They have their face turned away, revealing their back.

 

They can hear you, you know that, but they have no intention of leaving

They've resigned themselves to their fate

Their eyes are shut tightly

Their muscles relax

 

And you remember;

 

 

It was you who shot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> footsteps? approaching.  
> You? shot.  
> Hotel? Trivago.  
> Okay, I know this is a bit edgy and all, but I still really hope you enjoyed it. Again, Criticism is reeeally appreciated and needed.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
